


[Podfic]  Some Reindeer and a Coffee

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  On the Midtown Direct [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>6 a.m. is way too early to be awake, even on Christmas morning, but Frank had something to show Gerard.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mistresscurvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Some Reindeer and a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Reindeer and a Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303225) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Originally posted at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/30510.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Some%20Reindeer%20and%20a%20Coffee.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:00



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012123001.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Some%20Reindeer%20and%20a%20Coffee.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
